1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymeric and inorganic dental fillings, and bone tissue repair glues and compounds including sol-gels and, in particular, to compositions used to repair or augment teeth and bones in animals, including humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems with existing compositions for use as dental fillings or as repair or other compositions in bones generally is that they are subject to shrinkage on cure or hardening and high stress and fatigue levels over time.
European Patent Application No. 0,289,240 discloses a prior art procedure.
There is a need for more effective compositions, which are less subject to shrinkage and stress cracking even over long periods.